


The World and All The Sorrow At The Heart Of Everything

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: IT (2017), Rise (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Warnings for Spring Awakening Apply, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Openly Queer Richie Tozier, Polyamory, References to Scream the Tv Series, Thank you Sean for making that something I can tag, Trans Female Character, Trans Mike Wheeler, all warnings usually applied to spring awakening apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	1. Chapter 1

     “I’m telling you should try out for Grease. You have a killer voice.” Eddie cajoled. Max rolled her eyes.

     “No offense? But I am not hanging with the theater nerds.” Max scoffed, hitching her beat up old backpack further up her shoulder.

     “My entire life is theater, so how could that possibly be offensive to me?” He snarked back. He nodded towards the football field and said “QB1 is totally staring at you. Go talk to him.”

     “I don’t date football.” She reminded. 

     Eddie rolled his eyes at the redhead as they passed by Mike Wheeler and Betty Ripsom. He faintly heard Betty say “She’s wearing those slutty shorts again.” He barely restrained himself from turning around and punching the crap out of Mike Wheeler’s face the moment he heard her say “Like mother like daughter.” Instead Max dragged him through the door hissing that they weren’t worth the suspension.

 

_ WE GO TOGETHER LIKE RAMA LAMA LAMA KA DINGA DA DINGA DONG REMEMBERED FOREVER _

     This is Derry High Drama Theater rehearsal. No costumes, stumbling through choreography. Betty was a tourde-over-acting force as Sandy; Eddie, her 5’0” 89 pound Danny Zuko. They clearly lead as the ensemble tried to keep up behind them. This is straight ahead, no holds barred middle America high school theater, complete with mugging and winking.

_ AS SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA WADDA YIPPITY BOOM DE BOOM CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA-BOP THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE WAH-OOOH, YEAH!  _

     Eddie was glad when Ms. Wheeler called a stop. “Okay, that’s enough of that. People. How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your yippity boom de booms? For the love of God, come in on the downbeat. Betty, honey, that little cute ass shake thing you’re doing? Lose it. Eddie- - perfect. You’re my favorite.” Eddie smiled brightly. He’d put his all into being Danny Zuko. 

     “Yes... May I help you?” Ms. Wheeler asked. Eddie noticed Mr. Harrington standing awkwardly 

     “Oh. Yes, I thought you’d be expecting me.” He forced out.

     “Why would I be expecting you?” Ms. Wheeler demanded.

     “I’m... didn’t anyone... Huh…”Mr. Harrington looked nervous.

     “What. Spit it out. Speak words.”

     “I’m taking over the theater department.” He rushed out. Everything went silent. 

     “Excuse me?” Ms. Wheeler looked shocked.

     “I’m sorry, what is happening right now? Ms. Wheeler? Ms. Wheeler!” Mike demanded. Eddie just barely didn’t jump. He hadn’t heard Mike get closer.

 

     Max watched from the table she was waiting as her boss Carol squeezed her dad’s ass. Pissed off, she took the tables orders and went to her dad. “What the fuck dad. You’re going to let her do that? Seriously? That is sexual assault.” 

     Vic just looked at her and said “If that’s sexual assault I need a new name for a lot of other stuff. Relax, honey, I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” He walked away and all Max could feel was anger that her dad would let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

    “C’mon Max. Audition with me! The troupe are all great!” Eddie pleaded. Max adjusted her backpack and raised her eyebrows.

    “I don’t think Mike would take kindly to me joining the troupe.” She deadpanned.

    “It’s spring awakening.”

    “Fuck. And I love that musical. Same aura as American Idiot and Heathers.” Max hissed to herself. “Fucking fine. But I’m auditioning with something Mama Who Bore Me.”  Eddie just grinned and wrote his name and Max’s name on the audition sheet.

 

    Max uncomfortably waited for her name to be called.

    “Max Mayfield?”

    She took a deep breath and got up. She went onstage and said “I’m Max Mayfield and I’ll be singing Mama Who Bore Me.” She closed her eyes and just pretended she was in her room. She opened up her eyes and began singing. “Mama Who Bore Me..” She started off shaky but got stronger as the song went on.

    “Thank you Miss Mayfield.” Mr. Harrington looked awed by her performance. Max felt proud.

 

    The pomp and circumstance of the pep rally gave Bill a headache. The gym was jam packed -- students, parents and faculty. The marching band played. Cheerleaders kick. Tribal. Grey and Coach Gretta Keene (Mike’s mom) stood on the makeshift podium and greet the players as one by one they are introduced. Dad, Georgie, and Bill were all standing to the side with mom. Bill looked up from his phone and saw Stan Uris off by himself. Bill took this as his chance and made an excuse.

    “I’m getting popcorn. I’ll be right back.” Bill mumbled.

    “Can I come?” Georgie pleaded.

    “No.” Bill walked off without Georgie.

**With Vic and Max**

    Vic was dressed far younger than any father of a fifteen year old should be. And Coach Keene was clearly checking him out, which garnered icy glares from Mike and her dad Troy.

**Bill**

    Bill ended up by Stan ‘by coincidence’. He shook his head and said “B-barbaric.”

    Stan looked up, smiling, and said “What is?”

   “Puh-pep rallies. Fuh-football. High school. Life.” Bill said without thinking.

   Stan walked away smiling while Bill beat himself up for being so stupid as to say that.

**With Max**

    She’d finally gotten her popcorn when Mike wheeler walked up to her.

   “You can drop the innocent girl act. We all know.” Mike hissed.

   “I’m sorry. What?” Max was confused. “What the hell did I do?”

   Mike narrowed his eyes at her and said “Don’t play innocent Mayfield. How can he show his face here at my mom’s pep rally. That is disgusting. No wonder your greatest claim to fame is giving a blowie to Henry Bowers behind the pizza place”

   Max was shocked into silence. She hadn’t known what her dad had done.

 

**With Steve and Barb**

 

   “Next up - Freshman corner back, Reginald “Belch” Harrington!

   “How’s the bench, Belch?” Belch looked over at his mom and dad and Steve felt for him. His son didn’t deserve that kind of shit.

 

    **With Lucas Sinclair**

 

   “And now, the man with a plan, the man who is going to take down Vestal, QB1 -- Lucas Sinclair!”

   As Lucas took the stage, the entire gym erupted in cheers. A hip hop beat played through the PA -- and everyone got up moving to the beat. Someone handed Lucas a mic. He takes it and what happens next is unprecedented. Lucas begins to free style. Telling his story pitting Derry, the righteous underdogs, versus Hawkins, the privileged devils. As he tells the story, Lucas, this stoic kid, came to life in a way none of his classmates never could before see. His Dad Arnell watched as he stood next to Bethany, ahis trophy wife who in all honesty was only six years older than Lucas’s sixteen years.. In his rap, Lucas mentioned that his dad was dating one of the hot devils from Hawkins. He watched in satisfaction as his classmates all started laughing.

 

    “I just want to say Arnell and I are absolutely outraged by the poor work Lucas has been doing in your class.” Coach Keene simpered. Much to Lucas’s discomfort.

    “Outraged. We apologize.” Arnell added. Detrell looks at Robbie, who says his scripted apology. Lucas gritted his teeth.

    “I lost sight of my priorities. I’m very sorry. I won’t let it happen again.” He said simply.

    “Unfortunately, we all know the Maine education board states that failing an academic test results in a mandatory one week suspension from athletics. So no need to have a meeting.” Steve stated.

    “Let’s not pretend that we don’t all know we’ve got the Homecoming game against Hawkins this Friday night. Most important game of the season. The town waits every year for that game. We need Lucas on the field if we have any shot in hell of winning that game.” Principal Grey interjected.

    “I’m going to go ahead and assume you are not asking me to change a student’s grade.” Steve prodded.

    “I’m just asking you to let him retake the test after we get through the game.”

    “I want him to audition for the show.” Mr. Harrington admits.

    “What show?” Lucas asked.

    “Spring Awakening. Our fall productions.” Mr. Harrington said.

    “I don’t act.” Lucas stated. It was true. Rapping along to the hamilton mixtape didn’t count.

    “Lucas doesn’t have time to act in a play.”

    “He’s referring to the musical Coach.” Lucas mumbled. Coach looked at him. “The play is in german.” Both his dad and Coach Keene gave him confused looks. “They talked about it in German two days ago.”

   “Besides, all I want is for him to audition. He won’t have to actually be in the musical. I need to drum up some enthusiasm. If people see that Lucas Sinclair auditioned for the show, it’ll give it some heat.”

   “Right.” Lucas shrugged. Couldn’t hurt to try.

 

    Mike and Betty stared at the cast list. "It's okay Betty. Just because the bitch got your part doesn't mean you aren't better. Ilse's like The role in this." Mike comforted. Betty's lower lip wobbled and she steeled herself. 

    "You're right Mikey. I'll just show Mr. Harrington I deserve the role of Wendla in rehearsal." She sniffed. 


	3. Crickets Wander Murmuring

**Steve POV**

 

     Steve walked into the theater and took a seat at the head of the table. TRA

     “You know Phil Gardner from shop -- he’s our fantastic construction foreman. And this is Troy Keene, costume dad extraordinaire. Mike’s dad. And I think you know everyone else.” Nancy said coolly.

     “Hello everyone.” Steve said nervously. 

     “I got everything prepared for Grease in case you decide to pull the trigger on that direction. We have costumes and props and pieces of the set that can be reclaimed. All eyes are on Lou who feels a little ambushed. Then--“ 

     “Thank you. But we will be doing Spring Awakening.” There was a beat of silence. Clearly this wasn’t a popular decision. Troy started to gather his things-- 

     “My daughter has worked for this since she was five years old. Acting, dance, voice, you name it. Maxine Mayfield has a lovely voice. I’d give my left leg for her talent. But she is untrained, unproven and her family is a disaster. Roosevelt Theater is not just about talent, Mr. Harrington. It’s about family. Okay, well. Good luck everyone. Have fun trying to find slenderizing knee socks for Maxine.” He walked out, leaving Steve offended on behalf of the fifteen year old. Steve exchanged a look with the omnipresent Stan who was on a ladder hanging lights. Everyone looked at Steve.

     “Shall we talk sets then?” Steve chuckled out of relief.

     Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Steve looked over and saw Stan had collapsed on the floor, unconscious. “Oh my God. Stan!”

* * *

 

     Steve and Nancy waited to get word on Stan. They sat brooding. Finally Steve broke the silence. 

     “Please don’t do that again. That whole “Should we decide to go back to Grease thing.” It’s annoying and undermining and frankly demonstrates a weakness in your character.” 

     “A weakness in my character. Isn’t that a little personal?” Nancy shot back.

     “Yes it is. I have a vision for this show. If you don’t share in that vision--” 

     “Oh, I don’t share in that vision. Not even close.” Nancy scoffed.

     “Then maybe you should leave.” Steve hissed.

     “I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to crash and burn, Mr. Harrington. You won’t make it through the year. And when you go, I will be here to make sure the entire program doesn’t crash and burn with you. This isn’t Broadway. Half our shows aren’t even good. But that doesn’t mean you can come in and play with this program like some kind of toy. I grew up in this town. I went to Roosevelt.I used to be a real pain in the ass until I discovered theater.” Nancy shot back.

     “This is you not being a pain in the ass?” Steve argued.

     “That theater saved my life. I am not going to stand by and watch you take it down.” Nancy vowed. A young doctor walked up. Steve and Nancy rushed to him. 

     “How is he?” Steve questioned.

     “How’s he doing?”

     “It’s just low blood sugar. He’s okay. But the kid is kind of a mess. Ear infection, a bad rash on his feet. He needs to take better care of himself.” 

* * *

     Max walked inside the bar on a mission, and saw Vic drinking and flirting with some middle aged woman with an obscene amount of boob spilling out at the bar.

     “Give me a sec.” Vic smiled.

     “Did you have a... a thing with Mrs. Keene?” Max asked.

     “Who the hell said that?” Vic demanded. 

     “Just tell me.” The whole situation of her own castmates hating her because of her dad and spreading nasty rumors about Max herself had her stretched thin. She started tearing up, looking away from her dad to hide them. Vic took her aside. 

     “That is a lie. That is what happens in this town. People make up lies just to keep from dying of boredom. It’s why we’re gonna get out of here one day.” Vic responded.

     “Mom, you can’t lie to me. Okay.” Max said in a shaking voice.

     “I am not lying. I swear.” Vic insisted. Max breathed, relieved. “Come here baby. Come here.” Vic took Max in his arms. He looked to the girl he was flirting with. “Get the hell out of here. I’m gonna have dinner with my daughter.”

 

* * *

 

     Steve walked into his house, late, and saw his wife, Barb, at the piano. “You only play that song when you’re pissed.” Barb faced him. “I am so sorry. I know you had to cancel lessons and I missed Georgie’s pick up. There was a kid who had to be rushed to the E.R.”

     “Steve. Reggie... I found this in his room…” Barb held up a pint of whiskey with about a quarter gone. Steve saw the pain she hid and held her hand.

* * *

     Steve knocked on Reggie’s door.

     “Reggie. Reggie.” Steve tried. 

     “Go away dad.” 

     Steve tried the door,only to find it locked.

     “Open the door. Now.” The door opened a crack and Steve walked in. He went to Reggie’s desk and picked up his car keys and his wallet. 

     “What are you doing?” Reggie demanded.

     “Until further notice -- no car, no money.” Steve informed him.

     “Are you kidding?” Reggie verged on yelling, bringing Georgie and Bill to the door.

     “I’m very serious.”

     “For how long?” Reggie demanded.

     “Until you join the support group and show that you give a damn about your life you have no car privileges, no money. Go to school and come home and that’s it.” Steve insisted.

    “I’m not an alcoholic. I’m not going to that lame group with a bunch of losers from Bennett Avenue.” Reggie snapped.

    “You heard what you have to do. We are trying to help you but you have to meet us halfway.” Steve said.


End file.
